We Just Made A Huge Mistake
by sexyevilempress276
Summary: Harry always knew that his godfather was the playboy of Hogwarts, but what happens when he finds out about his fiance. And what's her connection with his parents. this is my fist story and my summaries suck. Read, review, but be nice.


We Just Made A Huge Mistake!

By: Ayodele Samuel

**Chapter 1: Just Wondering**

"_Hey Harry! What are you doing?" Ron said as he walked into a room at Order Headquarters. _

"_Oh, nothing really. Sirius found some of my mom and dad's old journals and thought I might want to read them. I've been up here for a while. They're really interesting." Ron looked over Harry's shoulder and read some of the page. He assumed that it was Lily Potter's journal since no self respecting guy would call a shirt cute. Then he came to a name he didn't recognize._

"_Harry, who's Hailey?"_

"_I don't know. I've only seen her name in their seventh year journals; my dad talked about her a lot. I haven't learned much, but from what I can tell my mom hated her. I think it was because my dad liked her." Harry flipped to the next page and read, then the next page, and the page after that._

"_That's odd," said Harry "there doesn't seem to be anything about her after this date." _

"_What day is it?" Ron asked suddenly interested._

"_December 14. Hey that's the week before Christmas break isn't it?" Harry had just remembered. Ron simply nodded. He was too busy looking through James' journal for that year._

"_Hey Harry. The same thing happens with this one. After December 14 she's gone. In fact it says 'I can't believe I did that. I just hope Hailey understands', what do you think that means?"_

"_I don't know Ron, but it just went up on the weird scale. Listen to this: ' I finally got rid of that Hailey. I think I'm the happiest girl in the world. Nothing can ruin this day.'"_

"_I wonder what's going on." Ron finally said._

_After pondering for a while Harry said, "If anyone knows what's going on it would be Sirius and Remus."_

"_Where are you going?" Ron asked while Harry got up._

"_I don't know about you, but I want to know who this person is and what her connection with my parents is. I mean people don't just disappear." And with that he raced from the room with Ron close behind. _

_They found Sirius and Remus in the kitchen. Ginny was sitting with Tonks discussing the latest color of Tonks' hair. Hermione was having a conversation with Mr. Weasley about muggle toys. Sirius, having just finished making a sandwich, would probably not be in the mood to talk; they thought it would be best to ask Remus. They looked at Remus, who had taken a seat next to Sirius and was lecturing him on proper supper etiquette. _

"_Remus? We were wondering if we could ask you something about my mom and dad." Harry started hoping Remus wouldn't mind. The whole room went silent._

"_Of course, Harry. You can ask us anything." He looked at Sirius hoping nothing was wrong._

"_It's nothing serious, honestly. We were just wondering if you knew anything about a person named Hailey." Just then something that no one would have expected happened. Sirius dropped his sandwich. He turned a ghostly shade of white and then excused himself from the room, stating that he wasn't hungry. The rest of the kitchen, having gone back to talking, suddenly became interested._

"_What's wrong with Sirius?" Ron asked. Everyone started to turn to Remus half hoping he could explain what's wrong and half hoping to find out who this Hailey person was._

"_It's a very long story." Remus began uncomfortably. "I know most of it but there are some blank spots that only Sirius can fill in. I'm sure if you really want to know we can try to convince him to help later."_

"_Why not now?" Bill Weasley said._

"_I don't think he's ready to talk about it now, and besides if you want to hear the whole story with minimum interruptions we should start now."_

"_Gosh," said Hermione "is it really that long?"_

"_Well, who cares how long it is? I just need to know who she is." Harry stated as he was growing impatient. A few others joined in his eagerness._

"_Well, it started the first day back to school for our seventh year. The sorting had just begun." And with that the story had begun._

_**Let us journey to the past.**_

**Chapter 2: Heaven on Earth**

_Remus' POV_

"Hey Sirius." A gorgeous young man with messy black hair, and hazel eyes, and beautiful Quidditch muscles looked to his friend. A young man equally gorgeous with long black hair, dark eyes, and equally as muscular, although not from Quidditch looked his way.

"What's up James? Merlin, there sure seems to be a lot of them this year and they're so small."

"Sirius, you only say that because you're tall," said a young man the same age as the others who was pale, with sandy blonde hair, and light eyes. He was attractive in an intelligent way.

"Oh quiet Remus," said James "I was just about to say that we need to start coming up with our first prank on the Slytherins."

"I agree, Prongs, and it has to be good." They turned back to the headmaster.

"And now that we have finished the sorting of the first years, we have a transfer student." The whole great hall started whisper about it.

"Settle down now. This student has just come to us for her seventh year from Beauxbatons in France." Just then a side door opened and a girl of 17 stepped out. She walked over to where Dumbledore was standing with a smirk on her face.

"Everyone," the headmaster started "this is Hailey Malfoy." The whispers started all over again.

"Malfoy? One's bad enough. Just our luck, right, James?" Remus said. James was too busy laughing at the look of pure disgust on Sirius' face to answer. Remus was confused "What's wrong with Sirius?"

"It's his betrothed." James was able to get out before Sirius kicked him from under the table. I still had no idea what was going on.

"Now," continued Dumbledore "Ms. Malfoy, would you sit and be sorted?"

"I can't believe this", Sirius said. "I mean it's bad enough that I have to spend time outside of school with her and marry her, now I have to see her everyday too. Why can't they just leave me alone? Although she does look good in the uniform." James and I looked at him like he was crazy after the rant he just had.

"I mean cause it covers up all the things we don't want to see. All except her face. Yeah, that's it."

"Are you crazy Sirius", asked Dave, a boy in the year below us? "That uniform covers up nothing, and I think I speak for all the straight guys in this room when I say the school uniform never looked so good."

"Shut up Dave!"

When she sat down I was able to get a good look at her. And I started to realize what James had meant. This girl had legs that went on forever. She looked very pale, as if you could look through her like a ghost. She had short dark black hair that came only to the end of her neck. She had the loveliest features: full lips that looked purple, a petite nose, and her eyes. Her eyes were the most amazing thing of all. They were a midnight blue, but her pupils shown almost white like stars. Her nails were painted navy blue and there was one blue streak through her hair to mach her eyes. Around her neck there was a moon shaped necklace that matched the crescent moon birthmark on her forehead a little above her eyes. It also happened to be blue. She looked like a goddess. Heaven on Earth. Sirius' betrothed was all James said. It was all he needed to say. To us she explained herself.

"_She sounds hot", Charlie Weasley said. Ginny hit him, and he just looked at Bill who nodded. Fleur, who was standing next to Bill, didn't like the idea that a girl with no veela blood could be as pretty as her, but she had to admit that the girl seemed to have the perfect appearance. She wasn't about to let people know that though, so she glared at Bill and Charlie._

"_I didn't know Sirius was betrothed," said Harry_

"_Only a few of us did, but I'm going to have to ask you not to interrupt anymore. Now where was I? Oh, right."_

I had remembered James mentioning Sirius' betrothed a couple of times before, but Sirius always terminated those conversations. Because of that I knew very little about her. All I knew was that Sirius' family adored her. Even there house elves, who had started to take Sirius' commands very reluctantly, loved her. I started to judge her on that fact and on her last name Malfoy but quickly changed my mind after looking into her eyes. It amazed me how someone who looked so dark could be so pure at heart.

"_Remus, you can't tell all that from looking into someone's eyes. It's just not possible." Fred and George had decided that this story was a complete bore, but were listening anyway hoping it would get better._

"_Well now you two sound just like Sirius, but just wait till the end of the story before you judge anyone," Remus quickly stated._

"_She seems nice though," Ginny interrupted "I just don't see how she could be a Malfoy."_

"_James told me one time ' The Malfoy twins are like heaven and hell' ". It wasn't till that moment that I believed him."_

"_You mean that one's good and the other's evil", Harry asked?"_

"_No he said 'one is lava hot and the other is ice cold'."_

"_Twins? Are you sure, Remus?" Mrs. Weasley had finally found her voice. _

"_Quite sure, Molly. In fact I'm positive." With that Remus continued with the story._

"Don't let that look fool you, mates." Sirius was starting to gain the use of his tongue again "She's a right devil, that one. A Slytherin to the core if I ever saw one. I bet she'd give old Salazar a run for his money."

"I think she's beautiful", I said.

"You don't know her Mooney. She sucks you in and spits you back out."

"Sirius, don't be mean. And you only say that because your family likes her more than they like you", said James.

"Hey James," I whispered. "Why do you think Sirius hates her so much?"

"I don't really know, but you don't have to worry about Sirius ragging on her. She gives way better than she get. Now shut up she's being sorted." Then James watched the sorting.

The hat was placed upon her head and instantly everyone was in shock.

"Oh, what a rich mind. I've never sat upon one such as this. Your mind is brilliant. No not brilliant, pure genius. Ravenclaw wouldn't do you justice. You're heart is pure and you're very loyal and honest yet I don't think Hufflepuff could keep up with you. You're brave and daring but maybe too daring for Gryffindor. And yes last but most likely. You're cunning and sly, a Slytherin if I ever saw one, but I'm not sure if your loyalty lies there. You are right though. There is little difference between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but where to put you."

At this the great hall gasped. The Slytherins shouted how they had never been so insulted. And the Gryffindors yelled that they would be damned if they were ever like a Slytherin. Hailey just rolled her eyes. The sorting hat was quite confused. It had narrowed it down to Slytherin and Gryffindor and was muttering to itself when it all of a sudden shouted "Gryffindor".

The great hall was quiet for a while. Then the Gryffindors erupted in cheers. Hailey walked to the table and was sat immediately between us and the Prewett brothers, who were yelling "We changed one, we changed one."

"Changed one what?" It was the first thing we had heard her say and her voice matched the rest of her. It was the voice of an angel.

The Prewetts said together, "We changed a Malfoy of course and it's about time." They then went to eating.

Hailey turned to her food then looked up straight into Sirius' eyes. He had been staring at her for quite awhile.

She simply smiled and said, "Hello, Sirius, James, and I don't believe I know you, but don't worry I won't tell anyone."

I stared starting to get nervous. "Won't tell anyone what?"

"That you're a werewolf", she whispered into my ear.

I looked at James and Sirius. James seemed as surprised as I was, but Sirius had the same hard expression on his face.

She tapped her head and said, "I'm a genius, remember. So what's your name anyway?"

"I'm Remus."

"Hailey. Sirius, if you keep looking at me with that expression, I'm going to make sure your face stays like that."

"I don't know who you think you are, but this is my school, so why don't you try respecting me. Spawn of Satan."

"Aw, is that the way you tell your fiancé you love her; besides I don't see your name on it, Sirius, and why don't you try being nice to me every once in a while."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Hailey Artemis?"

"It means, Sirius Orion, that I'm tired of you treating me like it's my fault that your family likes me. And I didn't say 'hey why don't Sirius and I get married when we're older'. Not that it's going to happen anyway. I don't know who your parents think they're kidding."

"You know I am so tired of you thinking you can do whatever you want cause you're a Malfoy."

"And I'm tired of you acting like just because you're parents have some sick notion in their heads that you and I will one day be married, you have the right to treat me anyway you please."

"Why are you even here? I mean are you trying to ruin my life?"

"Do you really hate me that much? What the hell did I do to disserve being talked to like this? Well whatever it is you need to get over it because believe it or not, not everything in everyone's life has to do with you, especially not mine."

"Well I think that it's a blasphemy that the sorting hat let you into the house." This wasn't Sirius. It was Miriam, Sirius' recent ex, that had just sat down along with Lily Evans.

"Hey Evans." James had finally spoken.

"Bug off Potter." was all she said.

"I would really love to, but I was here first."

"Whatever, Potter. Don't talk to me."

"Wow someone's a little bitchy." Everyone turned to Hailey amazed at what she had just said. Everyone except Sirius, that is.

Miriam piped up. "I don't remember anyone asking for your opinion. You can't just worm your way into other people's conversations, you know. Isn't that what you Slytherins do? Worm your way into things."

"Actually we don't worm our way into things. We slither our way into people's minds and use it against them. And I believe it was you two who first 'wormed' your way into my conversation."

"Excuse me?" Miriam was now glaring at Hailey. Hailey simply looked at her. I was glad because I had a feeling that a glare from Hailey could kill, literally.

"Just because Sirius and I are 'betrothed' doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. You can have him if you want. I mean just because practically every girl in this school wants him doesn't mean I do. You don't even know me."

Lily and I were shocked. James was trying his best not to laugh. Sirius was also glaring at Hailey. Miriam's face showed surprise for about 5 seconds and then she got her tongue back.

"I know enough."

"Like what? Tell me exactly what you know about me." At this Sirius smiled. He and Hailey both knew that he was the only one, not in her family, who knew anything about her. It had shocked them both because as long as he could remember she never said anything about herself, and even if she had he wouldn't have listen.

"I know that you come from a long line of Slytherins and that you're a Malfoy. Lucius' cousin I presume. I also know that you're only for purebloods and that you're manipulative. And that the Blacks love you." Miriam smiled as did Lily. They thought they had won and then something unexpected happened.

"Sure the Blacks love me, I'll give you that, and I am a Malfoy who comes from a long line of Slytherins. That's a given. But I'm not Lucius' cousin; I'm his twin. And as for the whole pureblood thing the only thing I believe in is that the world is full of idiots. It doesn't matter what your parentage is, if you're an idiot then you're on the same level as any other idiot. I can't believe you thought you had me with that stuff. You have completely humiliated yourself in front of your friends and classmates. And as for that pitiful info you just gave me on myself, all you told me was my name, and classified yourself as an idiot."

She then went back to her food as if nothing had even happened. I stared at her in awe. She was very intriguing. Miriam in shock looked at Lily and then to Sirius, who was still smiling.

"What are you smiling at Sirius. Like you could do any better."

"I'm sorry Miriam, but I could do better. A lot better. In fact I'm probably the only one who knows Hailey. And she's right. I've been being uncivil too her because of things she can't control. After watching you two argue I realized that I was wrong and I was wondering if Hailey would give me a chance to redeem myself."

"Sure, why not. Sirius Orion, you look well."

"Thank you. And why don't you hang out with my friends and I Hailey Artemis?"

"I would love to."

And with that we all left the great hall. I was still in shock over everything Hailey had said. I, along with everyone else, knew that everything she had said was true. The problem was who the truth was about. Miriam and Lily were the most respected people in the school, even with the Slytherins. No one not even a Gryffindor would be daring enough to say that to them. The Sorting Hat was right. She was too daring for us.

**Chapter 3: She Can't Possibly Be… Perfect**

_"So Hailey and Sirius were betrothed? Why?" Harry just couldn't understand._

"_Well they were already bonded weren't they? I mean it has to do with the fact that his middle name is Orion and hers is Artemis right?" Hermione asked trying to figure it out on her own._

"_Actually", Remus said "Sirius has birthmarks on his back that together are the constellation Orion."_

"_Of course!" shouted Hermione "That's why his middle name is Orion, and hers' is Artemis because of the crescent moon birthmark on her forehead. It's in the same spot as it was on the goddess Artemis."_

"_So they're bonded through the birthmarks?" Ron was starting to understand._

"_Yes." Remus answered "Because of those symbols their parents thought it was a sign that they should be together and in a way they were."_

"_Why was Sirius so horrible to her? I mean she seemed nice enough", Charlie asked._

"_And hot," Bill added._

"_I'm more interested in why my mother was so rude. Everyone always told me she was so nice", Harry looked ashamed._

"_She was Harry, but you have to understand that there are some people in this world who bring out the best and the worst in others. Hailey just happened to be one of those people and, she just so happened to bring out the worst in your mother. Okay on with the story."_

We walked into to our room. James was putting his clothes away while Sirius jumped on all of the beds.

"She's rather different, isn't she." stated James. "I mean I don't think I've met anyone who stands up to Miriam and Lily. She's either brave or suicidal."

"Nah. That's just Hailey's way Prongs. She's never known when to keep her mouth shut about things. She says she's just being honest, but come on you saw her. I mean imagine if your parents stuck you with that." Sirius had always been one to complain any time he could.

"I thought you were going to try and be nice to her, Sirius." I began. "And some people would call honesty a good thing. But I thought you said she was Slytherin to the core. Honesty is really not on their list of priorities."

"Yeah, well, she's not honest all the time. She's actually the best liar I've ever met. She only likes to tell the truth when she thinks she can make someone uncomfortable."

"Sirius," James asked. "You wouldn't just be using her to make Miriam jealous, would you?"

"For your 411 James, I honestly think Hailey is really cool. I was just mad about the whole my family likes her to try and be her mate. The fact that she makes Miriam jealous is just a bonus, a very big bonus."

"Whatever, Padfoot. Just go to bed." And with that we all went to bed. James and Sirius fell asleep rather quickly. I sat there and thought about this girl for a little. I could tell that she was different. Not just because of the way she looked but the way her brain worked. I couldn't figure out if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but I soon became very tired and thought it best to think about it in the morning.

The next morning in the great hall, Hailey was sitting with the Prewett boys. We sat down next to her and started discussing our latest prank.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius started. "Why don't we-"

"We already did that, Pads."

"That's right, Sirius. We need something new", I interrupted.

"Well if you're so good, Moony, why don't you come up with something."

"Turn the school upside down." We all turned around to see who had said it. It was Hailey, who had been half listening to everything we had been saying. Before we had a chance to say anything, something that has never happened did.

"Hey Hailey. Sirius." Narcissa Black, Sirius's cousin and a Slytherin, was behind her.

"Hey Cissa. What's up." But before Narcissa could answer Hailey, Sirius cut in.

"Uh huh. Why don't you tell us what you're doing here, Cissa."

"I'm talking to my friend. How is everything Hailey? Are they treating you ok?"

"Let me guess. Lucius asked you to come see if I was ok. Well tell him I'm fine and if he has something to say to me then he can say it himself."

"He was just wondering. He saw that argument last night with Sirius and that Miriam girl. But since you're fine, how do you like the school?"

"It's interesting. I guess it's just something you have to get use to. I mean you know how reluctant I was about coming here. I should probably wait to the end of the week to really give you a proper answer." Just then Miriam and Lily came over.

"What are you doing over here, Narcissa? Your table's over there", said Lily obviously upset from her being there.

"None of your business, Mudblood. Tell me Miriam, how does it feel to know your ex has never been yours and is marrying someone so perfect? I'll see you later Hailey." Narcissa walked away and Hailey looked up at Lily and Miriam. James, Sirius, and I watched carefully knowing there was going to be some sort of trouble. Miriam spoke first.

"What did you think you were doing? 'I have to wait till the end of the week to give you a proper answer.' You think you're too good for Hogwarts, don't you? Well let me tell you you're not. And if you're going to be a Gryffindor, you have to stop being civil or even talking to Slytherins unless you have to. That's the rules."

"You know what? Show me where Godric Gryffindor wrote these rules and maybe I'll follow them. And I don't think I'm too good for Hogwarts, but since my brother was the one who suggested I go here, I wanted to make him sweat a little. And as for the not talking to any Slytherin thing, well since I own you all, I don't think you should be telling me who I can and can't talk to. Now why don't you get out of my face before I rearrange yours." All this Hailey said with an emotionless face like there was nothing going on.

"Sirius, James," said Lily and Miriam. "Are you going to just let here speak to us like that?"

James decided it was time he said something. "Yes, we are. Seeing as she does own us all, I think that what she said was completely accurate. I am however available to prank that tart Narcissa for you." Lily was astonished by James' actions. What Lily didn't know is that even though James still liked her, he had decided to not be so intense and quit asking her out every two minutes.

"It doesn't matter", Lily said. "I hope you don't think anyone cares about you here. Lucius wanted to know how you were doing? Give me a break. Lucius doesn't care about anyone. He probably just doesn't want you embarrassing the family." We were all shocked. Lily had always been the nice one, but I could tell something about Hailey just ticked her off.

"Sorry Lily, but I don't think you have any license to tell me what my brother cares about. Seeing as how we're twins, and he lives with me, and we spend most our free time together, I think I would know."

Lily and Miriam were so angry at that point I had to step in for fear of them starting a fight.

"Why don't you guys go back to you're seats. This is ridiculous. Miriam, what happened to giving everyone a chance. And Lily you're always trying to push us to befriend the Slytherins, and most importantly you're Head Girl. Hailey wasn't doing anything wrong just what the rest of us are afraid to do."

"Moony's right", said James. " Lily you're always telling me how I'm so immature. Aren't you two being the immature ones?"

Lily and Miriam looked at each other in shame and walked back to their seats.

"So", Hailey finally said. "Who do you play pranks on?"

"Well", Sirius started. "We mostly play them on them on the Slytherins, but we usually only play pranks on people if they deserve it. Other than that it's just on the school."

"Well if you only play pranks on people who deserve it, it's not a prank it's revenge. Now about turning the school upside down. You don't have to actually turn it upside down. But I'll see you guys in potions. I have to get something out of my room."

"See ya, Hailey." we all said.

Hailey walked out of the great hall and everyone went back to planning the prank.

"Hey guys," I said. "I just remembered I left my potions book in the tower. Meet you in potions."

On the way out I heard James say, "He just wants to see what Hailey's doing."

**Chapter 4: Seeing Lucius**

James was right. I was curious to see what Hailey could be doing. It's very normal to forget something in the morning. Peter did it all the time, but something about the way she said it made me think there was more to the story. I was walking down a corridor when I heard two voices.

"Did you take it?" a man's voice said. The voice was unmistakable; it was Lucius Malfoy.

"No I'm on my way to take it." said a voice that I soon realized was Hailey.

"Well why not. You know you're supposed to take it every morning." Lucius went on.

I hadn't noticed that Lucius had left the great hall. He must have gone after Hailey when we were talking about the prank.

"I know, and if you weren't bothering me I would be taking it. Merlin! What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"My knickers are not in a twist. I would just rather my sister live until my father died."

"You know the deal Lucius. As long as I'm here you don't become a Death Eater."

"I don't care about that. There's hardly a way of avoiding that, but if he dies first then you don't become one. Plus you're my sister. I don't want anything to happen-." Hailey interrupted him there.

"You're not going to get all sappy on me, are you? Now if you excuse me I have to go take something."

"Fine. But if you tell anyone I care about you, I will deny it."

"Whatever bro. You need to breathe and chill. I know exactly what you need. A nice, loud, crazy party. Catch you later."

Once Lucius was gone I continued my way to the common room. I was thinking about what I had heard the whole time.

"_I've never heard Lucius say he cares about anyone", said Mrs. Weasley. _

"_Me neither, mom. I don't even think he's said it to Draco. The only thing he cares about is having an heir." Ginny said. Her voice was filled with disgust._

_Ron spoke next. "What was she taking? What was so important that she had to take it everyday?"_

"_If we ever finish the story Ron, you'll find out. What you have to understand is that I would have spent most of my time figuring it out, but I couldn't tell anyone what was going on because I wasn't sure what I had heard was right."_

"_But Remus", Harry said. "Lucius couldn't really care about her that much. He was talking about her like she was dead."_

"_That's right", Hermione added. "It sounded like he just didn't want to be a Death Eater. Which is hard to believe because we all know Lucius wanted to be a Death Eater."_

"_Well, Hermione, this isn't just the story about who Hailey is. It's also the story of why Lucius Malfoy became a Death Eater. Harry, why don't you try to get Sirius. I'm going to need him soon."_

_**Harry walked up the stairs to Sirius's room. He knocked on the door and no one answered. He knew Sirius was there because he had already checked the rest of the house.**_

"_**Sirius can you please come downstairs? We want to here the story, and Remus said there was a part that only you could tell."**_

_**Sirius opened the door. You could tell he had been trying not to cry. His eyes were red and puffy.**_

"_**You don't understand, Harry. Remus and I have always done our best to show you what good people you're parents were. I don't want you to think any less of them because of this story."**_

"_**Sirius, I'm pretty sure I can't think badly of my parents because of a story. True or not. And I won't think any worse of you either."**_

_**They walked downstairs and sat down.**_

"_Ok Remus," Sirius said. "On with the story." _

**Chapter 5: Over the Months**

Well, when I saw Hailey next it was in Potions. We were at our regular table and Hailey hadn't walked in yet. Snape was sitting to our left, and Lily had just walked up to him.

"Hey Severus.", Lily said. He stood up but wouldn't really look her in the eye. "Are we potions partners again this year?"

"_Wait a minute," Harry interrupted. "I thought Snape hated my mother. He use to call her Mudblood."_

"_Yeah, Remus", Sirius added. "Explain to me how they always ended up potions partners."_

"_You see Harry, what your father and Sirius didn't pay attention to was that your mother and Snape were friends. He only called her Mudblood to make your father angry. Though your mother didn't like it he soon stopped or at least around her. Now we must finish the story soon. If I'm correct, Molly, it's almost time for dinner."_

"_That's right, Remus." Mrs. Weasley said reluctantly, not wanting to leave the story.._

"_No where was I? Oh yes-."_

"Actually, Lily," Snape said still not quite looking at Lily. "I am going to work with Hailey this year."

"But Severus, we always work together."

Just then Hailey walked in, and we could all sense that there was going to be trouble. We pretended that nothing was going on while the rest of the class watched.

"Hey Sev," Hailey said cheerfully. "Ready to get working?"

"I know I was going to work with you, Lily, but Lucius asked me to work with Hailey."

"Oh, don't let me get in the way of your previous arrangements," Hailey said. "I'll just find someone else to work with."

"Are you sure Hailey? 'Cause I could always-"

"Nonsense, Severus. You're already working with Lily. I'll just have to deal with it."

Then she did something we thought no one would or could do. She pinched his cheek and said, "You are so cute Sev."

He blushed like crazy. No one had ever seen Snape blush before and it would probably never happen again, so you can see why it was a very big thing for us. Just then James, Sirius, and I were talking about who I would be partners with.

"**Yeah James and I were both failing potions. Hard to believe, right? But Remus was all like, 'I have a good mind not to work with either of you.'**

**Then we were all like, "Ok. But when we fail it will be your fault". Then he goes."**

"_Sirius. I'm telling this part of the story and you're interrupting. Don't you have any manners?"_

"_Sorry Mom, I just thought you were taking to long until it was my turn to talk. Speed up the process, Moony."_

"_Yes, Sirius. I'm getting there. "_

"Come on Moony", James said. "If we don't work with someone smart then we're going to fail. Just choose one."

"Oh", said Sirius. "Choose me!"

"No!" James interrupted. "Choose me!"

Then Sirius said, "But I'm exotic."

And James said, "So is malaria, but he doesn't want that, now, does he?"

Just then Hailey walked over. She had just heard our conversation and thought it would be best to intervene before James and Sirius started killing each other.

"You know," Hailey said. "If you guys really need someone I'll be James' partner."

"No offense Hailey," James said "But there are some regulations for the job. Like you have to be good at potions."

"Haha, James, but I don't think you're in any position to start telling people they're bad at potions. Besides, if you work with me, I guarantee your grade will go up 100."

"Well in that case, count me in."

"Hey", Sirius shouted. "How come Prongs gets to work with the super genius?"

"Isn't it obvious, Padfoot?" James said with a grin "It's because I'm prettier than you."

We all went to our seats. When James and Hailey sat together I could see the shock on everyone's faces, especially Lily. Everyone new that James worshipped Lily and would never be friends with a person she didn't like. Plus Hailey was a Malfoy. They were Slytherin royalty while James and Sirius were Gryffindor royalty. They just didn't mix.

Well, we all went to our potions. Every few minutes you would see James murmur something into Hailey's ear and she would giggle and not the annoying giggle girls do. Then Hailey would whisper something into James ear and he would quietly laugh. I could see that every time this happened Lily got madder. But I had to worry about Sirius passing potions.

"Sirius, would you please pay attention?"

"What do you think they're talking about Moony?"

"Who?"

"Prongs and Trix, of course. What do think they're talking about?"

"Why do we care?"

"Because we do. And stop answering my questions with questions. I'm getting confused."

"First of all Sirius, because of the fact that you are always confused, I'm starting to think that your brain is impenetrable to knowledge. And who's Trix?"

"Impenetrable? Is that some type of gay thing. Moony you know I don't swing that way. And Hailey is Trix. It's my new nickname for her."

"Why?"

"Because Moony. I have come to a very interesting conclusion. Hailey looks really innocent, but you and I both know she's not. And no offense to Prongs, but why would a super genius want to work with a complete bonehead?"

"Look who's talking. You're head's solid brick."

"Yeah, whatever. My point is she would only work with him to a) show him she likes him, as if, b) piss off her brother, c) have all the school talking about it, d) piss us off, e) piss Lily off, or f) piss everyone off. And by the looks of it I think it's e."

"But Sirius, we don't care that they're working together."

"Speak for yourself. I don't want my Trix around someone like James. And by that I mean someone like me."

"You don't even like her."

"It's the principle of the matter, and you still haven't answered my question."

"And what question would that be?"

"What you think they're talking about."

"I don't know, Padfoot. They're probably discussing their plans to hook up later or something."

"You think?" Sirius looked outraged by this, and I knew if I didn't fix it he would probably never pay attention.

"No. Now can we please get back to our potion."

"Sure. Whatever you say, Moony."

I could tell this was going to be a long day. Sirius was dying to figure out what James and Hailey were talking about, but they wouldn't say. The whole school was talking about the potions class, and Lily got angry every time she saw us with Hailey.

"Prongs just tell me what you guys were talking about", said Sirius.

"It's none of you business Pads. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"It is my business when it has to do with my fiancé. What do you like her or something? Cause if you do your going to have to get over it, she's mine."

Miriam and Lily watched this with fury in their eyes.

"She's not your property Sirius, she's a person. And if I wanted to date her I would."

"No you wouldn't."

"Oh wouldn't I?"

"No, cause you supposed to be my best friend, and if you really were you wouldn't be hitting on my girl."

"Once again Sirius she's not your property so stop acting like it. Besides you act like I'm some big threat and you don't even like her like that."

"It's the principle of the matter."

"Well think about it this way Padfoot. I'm your best friend. Wouldn't you rather have me going out with her than someone else."

"What's that suppose to mean."

"I mean that Hailey's a pretty amazing girl. You don't think that in all her 17 years she's never had a boyfriend do you?"

Sirius was silent. We were all silent. Lily and Miriam were turning red. Just then Hailey walked in.

"Hey guys", Hailey said. "Okay why do I get the feeling that I missed something?"

"Hailey have you had a boyfriend," Sirius asked calmly? Even though every thing was calm now, I know it wouldn't stay that way for long. We all did, and braced ourselves for the coming argument.

"What do you mean? Of course I've had boyfriends."

Sirius was silent. He couldn't think of what to say.

"You didn't think that I would just not go out with anyone did you."

"Yeah I kind of did. You're not supposed to be going out with anyone. You're my fiancé. "

"Well I wasn't going to just sit around letting you go out with whomever you wanted while I acted like a nun."

"I don't care what you thought. I don't want anyone putting their grubby hands on my girl like they can do whatever they want."

"Aren't you being a little possessive. I have never been nor will I ever be your girl. I'm not someone you can just boss around or play with then toss to the side. You don't own me." And with that she walked out.

"Hey don't turn your back on me. I'm not done talking to you yet." And Sirius walked out as well.

Lily and Miriam were livid. I've never seen Lily so mad expect when James did something incredibly stupid.

The next month went the same way James and Hailey whispering in potions, Sirius wanting to know what they were talking about. Lily, Miriam, and Hailey getting into fights whenever they had the opportunity, and the whole school talking. We had learned a lot about Hailey. The most interesting was she loved to party. She _had_ to go to a party every week, and if there wasn't one she'd have her own. I had forgotten all about the whole Lucius thing.

"_And this is where Sirius comes in."_

**Chapter 6: Sirius' Story**

"_Right. Thank you Remus."_

_**Sirius's POV**_

**Now we were sitting in the common room playing exploding snaps. Hailey was at a table on the opposite side. Just then Miriam and Lily came down from the girls dorms.**

"**What are they doing?" Lily asked looking at us.**

"**Don't worry about them." Miriam said haughtily. "They're just a bunch of beastly animals."**

**Remus paled and I glared at Miriam. I knew that she knew about us, but she had sworn not to tell a soul. Just then Hailey bumped into Miriam on her way over to us. An accident obviously.**

"**Merlin," Miriam said icily, irritated. "Can't you watch where you're going?"**

"**Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there. You were almost like a fly on the wall. You know, something only a dog would notice."**

**Then she walked over and started talking to Remus. They left the room to go set up what turned out to be a great prank. At midnight that night. Every thing would be glued to the ceiling in it's exact spot. Only certain people, Hailey, Remus, James, and I, would be walking on the ceiling. Everyone else would think they were upside down. Even our hair and stuff was charmed to stay down and in our pockets. Everyone else's was charmed to fall. But that's a different story.**

**I went over to Miriam and Lily. They were looking like they wanted to rip someone's head off.**

**Lily looked at me and shouted, "How can you hang out with that evil muggleborn hating Death Eater?"**

**That got me really mad and I started shouting at Lily.**

"**Evens, you don't know what you're talking about. Hailey doesn't hate muggleborns, and she isn't a Death Eater. Just because you can't handle the fact that she's closer with James than you are doesn't mean the both of you have to take it out on me and Remus." That part was more directed to Miriam.**

**Then James came into the room with Hailey and Remus behind him. **

"**Hey guys what's up?"**

"**Nothing." was all I said.**

"**Hey Evans, I was wondering if you would go out with me?"**

"**Not if I was paid all the Galleons in the world, Potter."**

**Lily had been rejecting James pretty hard lately, and most of the time he hadn't even planned on or asked her out. I think she was trying to prove to herself she didn't like him. James left the room and dragged Hailey along with him.**

"**Don't you think you could have been a little nicer, Evans? He didn't do anything wrong."**

"**I'm tired of him always asking me out like he's entitled to it."**

"**Lily," Remus said. "James has asked you out a total of 3 times in two months, and you snap at him for nothing."**

"**I have to agree with them, Lily." said Miriam. "You have been rather horrible to him lately."**

"**Fine, you know what, I'll apologize." And with that she walked out of the common room.**

**We sat down and waited for them to come back. In the meantime Miriam and I had gotten back together. An hour later Hailey walked in and went to her room. An hour after that Lily stormed in and drags Miriam off. Then James comes in looking thoroughly confused.**

**I walked over to him with Remus behind me.**

"**What happened, Prongs?"**

**Chapter 7: James Explains it All**

"**Well", James began. "I was playing cards with Hailey in my room. She was teaching me how to play poker, when there was a knock on the door. I invited whoever it was in and it was Lily. She looked at Hailey and got really angry. So Hailey left.**

'**What's up Lily?' I said.**

'**What was she doing up here?' she asked angrily. **

'**She was teaching me how to play muggle cards. Is there a problem?'**

'**Yeah there's a problem. I had come up here to apologize for being so horrible to you, but now that I know you're with that wench I don't think I will.'"**

"**She thinks you're with Hailey?" Remus asked, astonished.**

"**She called her a wench?" I asked. **

"**Yeah. I didn't really realize that at first. I was trying to explain to Lily that I wasn't with Hailey when it dawned what she had said. Then we got into this big fight over her calling Hailey a wench and why I was defending her. Then you know what she said?**

**She said, 'I should have known the only reason you're hanging out with her is because of her middle name.'**

'**What? How could you think something like that?'**

'**Don't lie. You just want to hook up with her.'**

**Then she stormed out, and I don't know where she went."**

"**What's her middle name", Remus asked.**

**At the same time James and I both said, "Honor".**

_All the Weasley boys were trying not to laugh except Ron._

"_I don't get it", Hermione said._

"_Yeah", said Harry, and Ron agreed. "What does her middle name have to do with my dad wanting to hook up with her?"_

"_Hey Charlie. I got Honor. Did you get Honor?"_

"_Yeah Bill. We all got Honor ."_

_All the boys and Sirius laughed. Ginny glared at her two older brothers._

"_Goodness Gin", said Charlie. "What's with the death glare?"_

"_You two are so immature." Then she slapped Sirius' arm. "And you're supposed to be an adult."_

"_Sorry Ginny," said Sirius "but he set that one up."_

"_Sirius," Remus interrupted? "Can you please continue with the story?"_

"_Sorry boys", Mrs. Weasley said. "You can continue after dinner."_

**Chapter 8: Let's Get Together. Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

_After dinner everyone piled back into the sitting room for Sirius to continue the story._

**Hailey and James had gotten very close. It seemed like they were better friends than we were. Remus and I weren't jealous, of course. We understood that there are some things that are easier to talk about with a girl than your guy friends. Hailey and James were so close that she even knew the password to his Head Boy room.**

"_Actually Sirius," Remus interrupted. "I knew the password too. I just didn't want to make you feel bad that you didn't guess it."_

"_Well, thanks Moony. Anywho."_

**They used to go down to the kitchens at night for a snack. Then they would bring me something after they were done.**

**Well the night after James and Lily's fight. Lily must have heard James leave the head common room. It was rather late so she decided to investigate, like Charlie's Angels. **

"_Sirius," everyone shouted!_

"_Right. Back to the story."_

**She had figured that he had gone to our room, so she went to our room and woke me up.**

"**What do you want, Evans?" I said, still half asleep.**

"**I want to talk to James, but I can't find him."**

"**If he's not in his room, he's in the kitchens."**

"**Where's the kitchens?"**

"**Merlin. Do I have to do everything?"**

**I got out of bed, and Lily and I walked down to the kitchens. James and Hailey must have just gotten there. When I was about to go in Lily stopped me.**

"**What are we doing", I whispered?**

"**We are listening to what they are saying."**

"**So we're eavesdropping."**

"**No we are simply overhearing."**

"**Call it what you want Evens, but it's still eavesdropping."**

"**Shh."**

"**What can Pooky get for mister and miss?"**

"**Well Pooky," Hailey started "we would like three glasses of milk, chocolate cookies, a piece of pie, apple please-."**

"**And…um," James started.**

"**And a rather large piece of cake for Sirius, thank you."**

"**Why are they getting something for you?" Lily asked me.**

"**Because, my dear flower, they always get something for me." **

**Lily and I started arguing, and in the meanwhile James and Hailey had gotten into a food fight. When we walked in, Hailey had just thrown my cake at James. James ducked and it hit Lily square in the face. James was mortified, Hailey was laughing hysterically, and I was doing my very best not eat some of the cake off her face. Temptation got the better of me though. I wiped some of the cake off Lily's face and ate it.**

"**Chocolate. My favorite."**

**Hailey started laughing even harder, and Lily just got angrier. She started yelling at James about abusing his power as a Head, and that she should report him. Hailey and I quickly left, and that was the last we heard of it.**

**Lily didn't talk to James for a week after that. James had gone up to apologize and call a truce.**

"**Sure," Lily said. "Why don't we all meet up at the Three Broomsticks this weekend?"**

"**Sure, that would be great."**

**The next day Lily and James got together and made the plans, and the next day we were all going to meet up. **

**We were down at the Three Broomsticks. Lily and Miriam came in and sat down.**

"**No Hailey today?" Miriam said.**

"**No", I said. "She's on a date or something."**

**Well we were all having a good time. James took Lily aside, and when they came back they were officially together. When we got back we told Hailey the good news.**

"**That's great, James. Well I would love to celebrate with you guys, but I have to go meet my brother."**

**Chapter 9: You Did What?**

"_Well this is Remus' part."_

Well with James and Lily together and Sirius and Miriam together, Hailey and I were left out. We still hung out with them, but we had also become pretty close. Hailey was already close with Sirius and James, so with them gone we focused on my furry little problem. Hailey convinced James to tell Lily about it, so everything was out in the open, almost.

One day while we were all eating it happened. It was the last week of November. We had three weeks before vacation.

"Hey," I said to Sirius. "Have you seen Hailey this morning?"

"Nope. Have you seen her, Prongs?"

"Nope."

"Actually," Miriam interrupted. "Lily and I wanted to talk to you guys about her."

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"You see," Lily said. "We aren't really comfortable with you all hanging out with her."

"What do you mean?" James questioned.

"It's not that we think you guys are going to like dump us for her or anything." Miriam assured us. "It's just that the three of us don't like each other, and these relationships are still new. We don't want anyone to mess them up, right Lily?"

"Exactly right. I mean you want us to work out, right James?"

"Um yeah."

"Well, then all you guys have to do is stop talking to her." Miriam said this like it was no big deal at all. "We have to go get something out of our room before class. We'll see you guys later. Come on Lils."

Once they left the questioning began. I looked at Sirius and James who seemed to be thinking.

"You guys aren't seriously considering this, are you?"

"What do you want us to do Remus?" James said "They're right. These relationships are still new. I don't think Hailey would mind if we didn't hang out. Just for a little while."

"So that's it. You're just going to stop hanging out with her?"

"We don't know, Remus. We have to think about it." said Sirius.

"So if they suddenly don't want you guys to hang out with me would you do it?"

"That's different, Remus."

"How so, James?"

"You're not a girl. We know what you're saying Remus. Really we get it, but I love Lily. I would do anything for her. If she's not comfortable with Hailey maybe I should stop hanging out with her. Just for the time being."

Then they walked away. Hailey walked in and sat down.

"Where is everybody?"

"Who cares?"

"Are you ok Moony?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well 1) you look upset, 2) you keep answering my questions with questions, and 3)." She paused. "Dude."

"What?"

"I don't have a 3. Weird huh. I never start a list and not finish it. Maybe that's a sign something bad is going to happen," she said with a smile. Then she got up and walked out.

"Yup", I said to myself. "Something bad is definitely going to happen." Then I went to class.

At lunch things were really weird. James and Sirius had decided to tell Hailey then.

"_Sirius, I think you should take over for this part."_

**James and I caught up with Hailey after lunch. **

"**Hailey," I called out. "We need to talk to you."**

"**Sure guys. What's up?"**

"**Look Hailey," James started awkwardly. "It's about Lily and Miriam. You see these relationships are still new. And you guys haven't really gotten along since day one. So we were thinking that-."**

**Hailey interrupted him. "They don't want you guys hanging out with me, do they?"**

"**How did you know?" I asked, surprised. **

"**It's ok, guys. It happens all the time. Usually I just switch to another school the next year, but next year I'll be out of school anyway , so whatever."**

"**So", James said confused. "You're ok with this?"**

"**Yeah it's cool. Like I said it happens all the time. Actually I think this has to be a record or something. Anyway, see you around."**

**Then she just walked away.**

"**Prongs I have a really bad feeling about this."**

"**I know what you mean. I think we just made a horrible mistake."**

**Then Remus came up. **

"**Hey guys, was that Hailey?"**

**We nodded.**

"**We just told her that we couldn't hang out with her for a while." James said carefully. **

"**You did what?! How could you guys be so stupid?"**

"**Well, it's not a big deal. She said she didn't care, and that it happened all the time." I defended. **

**We just left it and went to class.**

**Chapter 10: Are You Sure You're Ok?**

**For the next few weeks before break we would see Hailey sitting alone at meals. Remus still hung out with her sometimes, though. You know, whenever he felt like the fifth wheel.**

**Then we started to see her hang out with some Slytherin boys. Her brother and his friends were always watching her, though. I don't think any of them knew why they were watching her, except Lucius of course.**

**Then we noticed that she was getting paler everyday. She looked like she was sick, but was never in the hospital wing. One day we bumped into her in the corridor.**

"**Hey guys, what's up?" she said like she used to everyday.**

"**Nothing really." James said uneasily. **

"**So are you guys going home for the Holidays?"**

"**No", I said. "We thought we would stay for the Christmas ball. How about you?"**

"**I would stay, but I need to spend sometime with the family."**

"**Um, Hailey."**

"**Yes, James?"**

"**Are you all right? I mean you look sort of pale, that's all."**

"**I'm fine. Just a little tired. I guess I overdid it with the partying or something. Anyway I have to go. Nice talking to you guys though."**

**Then she left.**

"**Hey, Prongs. Does something seem off to you?"**

"**Yeah, Pads. Do you think something's wrong?"**

"**Oh, you guys need to relax." Miriam said playfully. "She just told you she's tired. I think she's fine. Now can we go?"**

**The next few days she seemed more than a little tired. She actually got something wrong on a paper. We were all stunned.**

**One day, when she was talking to Remus, Lily and Miriam went up to him.**

"**Remus," Lily said plaintively. "Don't you want to hang out with us?"**

"**I'm talking to Hailey, Lily."**

**Then James and I walked over.**

**Miriam said, "But we wanted to talk to you about something."**

"**You can go Remus," Hailey said. "It's fine."**

"**Hailey." demanded a voice. It was Lucius Malfoy. We were all shocked because he had never come over to talk to Hailey before. He had always sent another Slytherin to do it.**

"**Hey, Lucius." **

"**How are you feeling?" He looked genuinely concerned.**

"**I'm fine." Hailey said sharply. **

"**You have been taking care over yourself, haven't you?"**

"**Yes, I have." We could tell she was getting irritated. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't shout my business to the whole world."**

"**I was just wondering. You're not invincible, Hailey, no matter how much you seem it."**

"**I think I of all people would know about not being invincible."**

"**Just making sure." Then he left the table.**

"**Excuse me, Remus. I'm not feeling too well all of a sudden. I think I'm going to lay down."**

"_The rest is for Remus to tell."_

Later that day I heard someone in a deserted corridor coughing. It didn't seem like the kind of cough anyone with a cold would have, so I decided to see who it was. When I got closer I heard wheezing like someone had gotten into a fight. When I turned the corner I ran into Hailey.

"Hey, Remus. I was just on my way back to the common room."

"It's in the other direction."

"I know. I just left something in the transfiguration room."

"Hailey, what's going on? Why do you look and sound sick, and don't tell me it's because you're tired."

"Look Remus, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine."

"Do I look stupid to you? You're not fine. Everyone can see it. They might ignore it, but it's obvious something is going on."

"Fine. If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, okay?" Hailey took a deep breath and continued shakily, "I have cancer, and it's been acting up lately."

"Cancer. And you didn't think we would care? Wait till Sirius and James find out about this. They'll be really upset."

"No you can't tell anyone especially not them. I don't want people to pity me. That's why I don't tell anyone."

"Well, are you ok, Hailey?"

"I just have to go get checked out by some muggle doctors. Wizards and witches hardly ever get it, and the life expectancy if we do is very low, but I already lived way past the time they told me I was going to."

"But are you going to be okay now?" I was desperate for reassurance that she would live.

"Of course I'm going to be fine."

"Is this why you're fine with not talking to James and Sirius?"

"It's just easier if no one gets attached."

"_At the end of the week the Hogwarts Express was off with the people going home for the holidays."_

"_Sirius," Harry asked. "Where are you going?"_

"_It's been a long day. I'm going to bed." Sirius responded rather harshly. _

"_But Sirius-."_

"_Leave him, cub", Remus said. "He's already remembered more than he wanted to."_

**Chapter 11: A Letter and a Funeral**

The two weeks for vacation passed. Everyone had a great time at the ball. We had all forgotten about Hailey's "cold", and were ready to get back to school. We were almost done.

The day after everyone came back was Sunday. We had bumped into Lucius Malfoy. He seemed meaner, colder; it was like his glare could turn you to stone.

"Why don't you Mudblood lovers and blood traitors stay out of my way!" he said with a snarl.

"I wonder what that was about." Lily said, speculatively.

We all sort of brushed it off. At lunch one of the boys that Hailey had been hanging out with came up to us. He was the only other Gryffindor boy in our year.

"Hey Remus."

"Hey Michael."

"Um I was wondering. Have you seen Hailey?"

"No why?"

"It's just that she didn't come back on the train, and I thought maybe you would know where she is."

I knew something was wrong. I started sprinting to Dumbledore's office. James, Sirius, Lily, and Miriam were following me.

"Moony, wait up!" James called after me, but I wouldn't stop. I think I ran faster than I ever had.

When I got there I remembered I didn't know the password. When they caught up with me I asked James what the password was, but he didn't say.

"Ok first of all where did you learn to run like that? And second of all what's going on?"

"The password, James, the password."

"Jawbreakers."

We ran up to Dumbledore's office and went in.

"Mr. Lupin. I've been expecting you. I didn't realize you would be bringing everyone though."

"Professor. Is she all right?"

"I'm afraid not Mr. Lupin. This letter came for you."

"Professor," Sirius said slowly, dreading the response. "What's going on?"

"You will have to find out with everyone else. I'm sorry. Now I think you should take Mr. Lupin to the hospital wing. He's doesn't look like he's doing so well."

We got to the hospital wing, and I was supposed to stay there overnight. I hadn't read the letter she sent me yet. I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"_Sirius, your back", Harry said._

"_Yeah well, I figured you might still need me."_

That night at dinner, Dumbledore told everyone. Sirius showed me the memory.

"Can I have everyone's attention please," Dumbledore began.

"Hey Sirius," James whispered. "This must be about what was going on with Remus."

"It is unfortunate for me to tell you that over Christmas we lost one of our students. Hailey Malfoy died on Christmas evening from cancer. She was supposed to die at the age of six and they say she is like a miracle."

James got up. You could see the anger in his eyes. Sirius, Miriam, and Lily were shocked. They followed James down to the hospital wing. He threw open the door, and looked at me.

"You knew." was what he said. "You knew she was dying and you didn't tell us."

"I didn't know she was dying."

"But you knew she was sick. Why didn't you tell us? We tell each other everything. Why, damn it?"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't even look him in the eye. They just left the room. I went to sleep.

_**Sirius' POV**_

**That night in James Head room he was furious with everyone. **

"**James, you have to calm down", Lily said. "There was no way you could have known what was going on."**

"**That's easy for you to say. You didn't even like her, or make an effort to get to know her. If I hadn't listened to you and Miriam I would have known."**

"**James don't blames this all on me and Miriam. We didn't kill her."**

"**It's not like you wouldn't have tried. Why don't you guys just leave."**

"**Look James-."**

"**I don't want to talk to you right now."**

**He was madder than I have ever saw him. He started breaking things and repairing them, so he could break them again. Then he turned to me.**

"**Well aren't you going to say anything?" He looked at me like I was crazy.**

"**There's nothing to say. She's gone and there's nothing we can do about it."**

"**Well you didn't seem too angry with Miriam."**

"**It's not her fault. Blaming her isn't going to make me feel better."**

"**What do you mean it's not her fault. If it wasn't for them-."**

"**If it wasn't for them James, we wouldn't have considered not talking to Hailey, but we did. We stopped talking to her, we told her we weren't going to be friends with her, and we betrayed her trust. Not Lily, not Miriam, but us. She's gone James, and nothings going to change that. So you might as well move on, and live you life with you girlfriend."**

**Then I stormed out of the room. I couldn't stand to be around any of those people any longer.**

_Remus' POV_

That night Sirius snuck into the hospital wing and woke me up.

"Sirius. What do you want?" I could see that he was crying.

"Remus. Why didn't she tell me? We were supposed to have a connection. I should have known something was wrong. Why didn't she just tell me?"

"I'm sorry Sirius. She made me promise not to tell anyone. She said she didn't want anyone to pity her."

"Did she ask you to tell me something in that letter?"

"Sorry Sirius I haven't read it yet. I'll tell you when I do. But I don't think she would want you to feel bad. You know how Hailey was- how she hated sad things."

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to bed."

The truth is I had read the letter. I just didn't want to talk about it. In the letter was another one from Hailey's parents asking me to speak at her funeral. I didn't know if I wanted to yet.

After I got out of the hospital wing things got worse. James wouldn't talk to Lily. Sirius would talk to Miriam, but was very distant. James would hardly ever talk to me.

I understood why Lucius was so cold. She was everything to him. His heart had died when she did. It was then that I realized that he was going to become a Death Eater, but I couldn't prove it. So I had decided to speak at the funeral. I was going to read Hailey's letter. I thought it might stop Lucius.

The next weekend was the funeral. There were a ton of people there. They were from all over the world. There were friends of the Malfoys, friends from other schools, and people who just felt guilty because of the way they treated her. I was ready to make my speech.

"And now we have a friend of Hailey's who is going to make a speech. Mr. Remus Lupin."

I walked up to the podium. I was so nervous, but I knew I had to do it.

"Hi. My name is Remus Lupin, and I was in Hailey's year and house at Hogwarts. When she got sorted the hat that many of you know to know pretty much everything was confused. It fought with itself. You see, Hailey was about every house combined. She was friendly, loyal, brilliant, cunning, sly, and brave. She was like the four founders in one. The hat called her a Slytherin through and through, but then he put her in Gryffindor. We were shocked, but then we got to know her and we understood why. Everyone knows Gryffindor and Slytherin as rivals. The founders are known to us as enemies, but Hailey showed them as they were in the beginning. They were friends who balanced each other out.

Hailey wrote a letter to me before she died, and I think it's important to read it all to you.

'Dear Remus,

Here I am on my death bed writing this last and only letter. Don't get me wrong, Remus, I love you to death, but it kind of sucks that you're the only person I'm writing to. I'm not afraid of dying. No, I think my brother has that down for the both of us. You know, to die will be an awfully big adventure. I'm kind of looking forward to the next part of my life. Get it- life and I'm dying. Yes, that's me, making jokes till the end. But that's how I want to go. I think if we just make death funny, it won't hurt so much. I'm imagining my funeral right now and remember when you're there that I'll be watching it. There will be tons of people I'm sure. There will be friends of the family, friends from other schools, and people who will feel guilty for the way they have treated me in mourning. Remus, I want you to mourn for a day, and then celebrate me. Celebrate my life because I hate sad things and I'll be damned if my funeral's sad. Death is supposed to be one big party, and as you know I love to party. I think I'll give myself a break every once in a while though. I mean I can't bounce back the way I used to when I was twelve.

Ok, now for the serious part. I want Sirius to know that he shouldn't feel bad I didn't tell him. I would have, but I honestly thought I was fine. Tell James to not be angry with his girlfriend; it's not her fault. I mean some people just don't like each other. And I want my brother to know that I don't blame him, and I don't want him to blame himself. There was honestly nothing he could have done. Before I left for vacation I told you that it was easier not to get close to people because of this. Well, I was wrong. It's great to have support. I love my family for being here for this. I know they think I'm upset about dying, but I'm not. I'm upset because no one should have to watch a family member die, especially on Christmas. So Remus, get close to people. Let them know your secrets. If they're going to treat you like an outsider than you don't want to know them anyway, and at least you know what kind of people they are before they betray you. And most of all remember whether you're by yourself, with a friend, or with a total stranger, when in doubt have a party.

Yours Truthfully,

Hailey Honor Malfoy'

Hailey was good at keeping secrets. She kept mine, but she's right I shouldn't keep my secret anymore. Most of you know me as a good kid. I get good grades, I do all my work. I usually follow rules except for the occasional pranks with my friends. I've been keeping a secret because I thought people would judge me before I knew who I was. Now you all know who I am. I'm exactly who you think I am. The secret that I've been keeping is that I'm a werewolf."

Everyone gasped. They didn't think someone like me could be a werewolf.

"But I'm grateful that I have friends like Hailey who don't care about my furry little problem. Hailey was wise beyond her years and I believe that she deserves to have her advice taken advantage of. So when we all get back to our homes and schools. I want us all to celebrate Hailey's life by doing what she always does, have a party."

I walked back to my seat and I was surprised when everyone started clapping. It was a good day.

**Epilogue**

_Sirius went back up to his room to go to sleep. He needed to be alone._

"_You see, Harry. That's why we are always telling you to cherish your friends."_

"_I understand Remus. Did my father ever forgive my mom?"_

"_To a certain point, yes. He didn't blame her for his not talking to Hailey, but he never quite forgave her for making him choose."_

"_I just don't understand why my mother would tell him to do that."_

"_Some people just don't get along. Your mother felt threatened by Hailey because she was everything your mother wasn't. Hailey was a pureblood and your mom was muggleborn, Hailey demanded and was quickly given respect, your mother had to earn it, Hailey didn't have to work for her grades, your mother worked really hard, Hailey broke all the rules your mother strictly followed, and mostly Hailey was the good parts of every house- a perfect balance, while your mother was the good and bad of only Gryffindor. There's always someone out there that's better than you are. Your mother just couldn't handle that particular person."_

"_I think I get it. But I don't think my dad would have done it that easily."_

"_It wasn't easy for him at all. We talked a few years after about it. He said the real reason he did it was because he was afraid."_

"_What was he afraid of?"_

"_His feelings for Hailey. He thought he was in love with her, and it scared him that there was someone other than Lily that he loved in that way."_

"_Remus," Hermione asked. "Why exactly does Mr. Malfoy hate muggleborns? I know that he didn't like them much, but it didn't sound like he wanted them dead or to kill them."_

"_Well, it seems to me that Lucius never got over the fact that Hailey couldn't be helped."_

"_That would make sense." Tonks agreed. "One day I asked him why he was doing this and he said he wanted to kill the very people who killed her. Maybe he thought that them not being able to help her was the same as killing her."_

"_What about Sirius?" Bill asked. "Weren't they supposed to have a connection?" _

"_It turns out that they were only supposed to be friends, although Mrs. Black would always say 'You should have married that Malfoy girl. She would have been the saving of ya.' You can't force people to be together no matter how much you want them to be."_

"_How come no one ever told me about her before? She seemed to be a pretty big part of my father's life."_

"_We would have told you sooner or later Harry. You have to understand it's a hard thing to talk about."_

"_Well, I think it's time for everyone to go to bed." said Mrs. Weasley in a firm tone that everyone obeyed. _

_Everyone went up to bed. Sirius was thinking in his bed about all the good times he had with Hailey._

_When he finally fell asleep he had a dream. He was in his room and Hailey came to him._

"_Hey, Sirius. What's up?" she said._

"_Hailey. What are you doing here?"_

"_I just wanted to talk to you. You know it's been a while since we had a chat."_

"_That's because you're dead." Sirius pointed out._

"_Don't remind me. That kid is so cute. Harry. He's had a hard life. And my brother's not making it any easier. Just wait till he does die. He's in so much trouble."_

"_You know, Hailey, I think I would have married you?"_

"_No you wouldn't have, but thanks for saying that. Though I don't think my boyfriend up there would appreciate it."_

"_You have a boyfriend? I didn't know you could date up there. And who thinks they have the right to date my girl whether she's dead or alive?"_

"_Haha. I was totally right. Death is one big party. Anyway I just came to say thank you."_

"_Thank you for what?"_

"_For moving on with you're life. You've held on to me for so long after my death. You need to let go of the people you love when it's time. Besides you have Harry and Remus, and Hermione and Ron, and Tonks. They need you."_

"_Do you at least miss me?"_

"_You can't miss people up there, but if you could I'd miss you like crazy. And James and Lily are great. I'm still not friends with Lily, but we aren't enemies anymore. I should go. I love you Sirius."_

"_I love you too Hailey. I love you too."_

_**In Harry's room**_

"Dear Journal,

I guess by now you know that Hailey's passed away from cancer. I never thought that something like that would happen to someone I know. But I do know that I'm never going to make the same mistake again. I miss Hailey a lot. I miss her so much it's almost unbearable, and it scares me. It scares me to know that I miss her so much. I guess it's time to admit the truth. I loved her. I'm still in love her, but I'm in love Lily as well. I have to move on. I just don't understand. She told me she would always love me, that we were soul mates, and that no matter who we actually ended up with we would always love each other. If she loved me so much, why would she keep this from me? How could she? I feel guilty and betrayed at the same time. I wish I could talk to her. See her one more time and tell her how much I love her. It just hurts so much. But I have to stay strong for Sirius, for Moony, and for everyone else. Lily needs me and I need her. Hailey's gone and I except that, but no one and nothing will ever stop me from loving her."

"Dear Diary,

So I told you that Hailey died, and I feel so guilty now for being so horrible to her. But this isn't about her. It's about James. I read and entry in his journal. I know I shouldn't have, but I just needed to know hat he was feeling. And my worst nightmare was confirmed. James wrote today that he was in love and would always love her. The good news is that he loves me too. But how am I suppose to compete with her. She was perfect in everything, and I'm just me. He caught me and we had a fight. He says that his feeling for Hailey had never gotten in the way of us and would never get in the way. It was my feeling for her that got in the way. And he's right. I was so jealous. But how could I not be? They were perfect for each other. I talked to Remus and he said I had nothing to worry about, and that James just needed so time. And that he would never let me go. I hope he's right. I miss the old James, and I would do anything to have him back, even if it meant having to deal with Hailey. Oh Diary, how do I compete with his soul mate? Remus says that I should embrace her. Instead of trying to be like her, I should encourage James to remember and celebrate her. It's been a little while since the funeral and they've just gotten comfortable around each other again. But maybe what they say is right, maybe it is possible to love more than one person."

"_I wish I could here Hailey's side of the story", Harry said. "Dad. Mom. Wherever you are. I love you no matter what."_

_The End_


End file.
